Queen Of Harts
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: What if the Zeo episode, King For A Day, Part 2 had turned out differently. What if the Rangers, epecially Kat, hadn't been able to get through to Tommy? Zordon and Alpha bring in unexpected reinforcements.


**Queen Of Harts**

**By**: Pink-Green-White-4ever

**Last Revised**: March 25, 2005

**Summary**: What if the Zeo episode, "King For A Day, Part 2" had turned out differently. What if the Rangers, epecially Kat, hadn't been able to get through to Tommy? Zordon and Alpha bring in unexpected reinforcements.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, please don't sue me.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Rocky hissed as Jason and Adam went head to head with Tommy. The team had tried everything, even going so far as unmorphing to try and get Zeo Ranger V to remember who he was. Nothing had worked, not even Katherine hugging him. Adam and Jason had began engaging Tommy while Tanya, Kat and Rocky regained their breath. 

"If we don't do something soon, he's gonna kill all five of us!" Tanya grumbled.

"Rangers! Alpha and I are sending you aide."

"Great. They can't get us out but they can get someone in? Lovely!" Katherine hissed in displeasure. Tommy's current state was starting to really upset her.

Rocky groaned as he hit the ground again, Jason and Adam on top of him. "This isn't working!" Jason yelled, pushing himself up.

The five Rangers and the spectators were momentarily stunned when a pink suited figure appeared between the Red Ranger and the rest of his team. "Who's that?" Tanya asked in surprise.

"Oh my God!" Jason gasped.

"It can't be, can it?" Rocky asked suddenly. Kat felt tears well in her eyes at the sight of the familiar ninja suit. Adam grinned from ear to ear. If anyone could get through to Tommy, it would be the pink ninja before them. Adam knew, despite what had happened, she'd get through where he and the others had failed.

"Who are you, pink ninja?" Archerina growled.

Slowly, the ninja uncovered her face. "Kimberly Hart, Earth's first Pink Ranger, Princess!" Kim taunted. Turning her eyes back to the Ranger in front of her, Kimberly felt her heart break all over again. "Tommy, what have they done to you?"

Before she had time to blink, Kim found herself with Tommy's foot pressed to the side of her neck. "Another Ranger, born to be evil."

"NO!" Something inside Kimberly snapped. Tommy suddenly found himself flat on his back, Kim's foot planted firmly on his chest. "Darn it Tommy Oliver! This isn't you! We're not your enemies!" Kim yelled at him. Painful memories filled Kimberly with a sense of dread she hadn't known in years.

"Prepare to die, Pink Ninja!"

"TOMMY!" Kim cried when he pinned her to the ground. Her ninja suit disappeared once she was flat under him. Zordon had warned her of the instability of her link to the ninja powers.

For a moment, Tommy stared at her in shock. "FINISH HER SIRE!" Gasket urged the Red Zeo Ranger.

Kim noticed his surprise. "Handsome, it's me. Please, stop this, this isn't you!" Kim pleaded. Tommy shook his head and backed away from her.

"NO!"

"Tommy, listen to me!" Kim commanded. Reaching forward, she laid a hand on either side of his helmet. Tommy attempted to shake her off but it was only a half hearted try. Carefully, Kimberly unsnapped his helmet and took it off. "Tommy, you're a Power Ranger; you're Zeo V Red, you're the leader. Gasket and Archerina work for Mondo, they aren't your friends. Jason, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Katherine are your friends, your teammates." Kimberly watched in awe as his morph disappeared, leaving him staring at her as he stepped back and allowed her up.

"Beautiful?" Her nickname, seemingly wrenched from deep within his soul, caused Kim to sob slightly. "Kimberly, is it really you?"

"Tommy!" Jason, Rocky and Adam laughed as Kim threw her arms around Tommy's neck and Tommy wrapped his arms around her body. Tanya wiped the tears from her eyes and held onto Kat, who cried, but for very different reasons. 'Make him happy, Kimberly' Kat thought, leaning against Tanya.

"NO!" Gasket growled, advancing on the unsuspecting couple.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called out.

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!"

Tommy spun Kimberly behind him, blocking her from Gasket. "One thing you should know about us Rangers, Gasket - we always get through to each other!"

"Curse you!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

"NINJA RANGER POWER, THE CRANE!"

Just as Gasket moved to strike, the seven Power Rangers disappeared.

* * *

"A job well done, my Crane," Zordon addressed Kimberly as the Rangers, Billy and she stood before him. 

"Thank you Zordon, but you know it was a team effort, as always," Kim grinned.

"Ready Kim?" Billy asked, pushing a few buttons on the console before him.

"Of course," Kimberly smiled and turned to the others. "Good luck in your fight against Mondo."

"Kim! You just got here!" Rocky protested.

Kim smiled. "I'm sorry Rocky, but this isn't my place anymore."

The pink ninja turned to nod to Billy only to find Tommy standing between them. "This will always be your place."

The former Pink Ranger blinked back her tears. "No, it isn't. I gave it up the day I gave you up." That said, Kim nodded and Billy teleported her back to Florida.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet," Trini murmured as she and Kimberly sat in the sand, watching the sun set. 

"I have nothing to talk about."

"Seeing him hurt, I'm not stupid."

Kim nodded. "Yes, but I gave him up, so I have no one to blame but myself." Trini didn't respond. When Kim looked at her, she noticed her friends was staring at someone. "Trini?"

"Look!" Trini gasped. Further up the beach, six figures were approaching them.

"No way!" Kim responded when she saw them.

"How'd we know we'd find you two together?" Rocky teased. Trini rolled her eyes and got up to hug him. "Tri, this is Tanya, Aisha's replacement, and Kat, Kim's replacement."

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Ladies, this is Trini Kwan, the Original Yellow," Rocky grinned.

"Tri."

"Jase!" Trini jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely.

Kim merely stared at the Zeo Rangers. "What are you doing here?"

"Zordon said we could come thank you," Adam told her softly.

Kimberly shook her head. "You have nothing to thank me for," Kim told them, then turned to walk away.

"Kimberly, stop!" The others watched as Tommy moved to stand behind her. In a move familiar to Rocky and Adam, Tommy carefully reached out and took Kim's elbow, using it to turn her toward him.

The former Ranger swallowed hard. "Tommy, please don't make things harder than they already are." Kim looked up into his eyes pleadingly and froze. Slowly, Tommy cupped her chin, titled her had up and kissed her soundly before pulling back and resting his forehead on hers.

"Beautiful," Tommy murmured. "Don't push me away."

Kimberly looked up at him and felt her heart break. She saw in his eyes everything she'd ever seen and so much more. "Tommy."

The others stepped back to give the couple some privacy. "Where's Billy?" Trini questioned.

"Monitoring the situation from the Power Chamber," Jason told her, making her smile. Reaching forward, Trini grabbed Jason's wrist.

"Hey, Boy Genius, when are you gonna come visit?"

The group heard a chuckle. "Soon, Trini, soon. I promise."

Trini grinned. "Did you have anything to do with this visit?"

"Affirmative, but please don't tell Kimberly that."

"Your secret is safe with me." Turning, Trini let her gaze rest on Katherine, who held onto Tanya for dear life. "How are you holding up, Kat?"

Katherine looked surprised Trini would ask her that. What Kat didn't know was that Billy, Jason, Adam and Kim had told her the whole story. "I'm doing about as best as can be expected. As long as he's happy, I'll be fine."

"That's very loving and wise of you."

Kat shrugged. "He hasn't been happy since she left. It was time to face the facts."

Trini nodded and then shot Jason a look. "And just what are you grinning about Mr. 'I'm the new Gold Ranger'?"

Jason gestured to where Tommy and Kim were. The others turned and smiled. Tommy had his arms wrapped around Kim while the former Pink Ranger had her face buried in his chest. "Now I know what the missing piece of him was," Tanya murmured.

"It's about freaking time they got it together," Jason grinned.

* * *

"When are you going to come home?" Tommy asked as he and Kim stood together.

"Around graduation," Kim murmured. "The games are about two weeks before that."

Tommy sighed. "I miss you."

Kim snuggled closer to him. "I miss you too."

"Beautiful, promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"That if you start feeling like this again, you'll talk to me before you do something rash."

Smiling, Kim looked up into his eyes. "I promise."

Tommy smiled back at her then leaned down and fused their mouths together in a loving kiss.


End file.
